1. Field
Example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an arc fault detector to detect an arc fault leading to a fire hazard and a load fault, an electrical device having the arc fault detector, and a method of controlling the electrical device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An arc fault is a phenomenon observed in physically or electrically stressed electrical cords and wires due to wire aging, damaged wiring, worn wiring insulation, or excessive current. However, an arc fault is troublesome in that the arc fault may start a fire or damage an electrical device.
It is now mandatory to use an Arc Fault Circuit Interrupter (AFCI) in the United States. The AFCI is a circuit breaker that detects an arc fault and, upon detection, cuts power to the problematic circuit in an electrical device.
The AFCI, which is installed at an electrical panel, prevents electrical fires by detecting an arc in an electrical wire and cutting power to the electrical wire.
However, such an arc fault detector simply detects an arc fault and halts the distribution of electric power from a power source to the electrical panel, without locating the arc fault (a load having the arc fault).
Previously, even though an arc fault is detected, the arc fault may not be located, which makes it difficult to properly handle the arc fault (e.g. repair the arc fault). That is, upon detection of an arc fault, not a wire having the arc fault but the entire wires connected to the load should be replaced or repaired.
Because the conventional arc fault detector detects an arc fault only when current at or above 5 A flows, it has limitations in detecting an arc fault occurring to a load with a small current capacity in an electrical device.
That is, the conventional arc fault detector only prevents a fire caused by an arc fault in a building power line or a home power line, without preventing damage and a fire of an electrical device caused by an arc fault inside the electrical device.